vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EternalBlaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to VideoGame High School Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Law page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LegoMinecrafter (Talk) 01:51, June 22, 2012 Theme Hi there. You may have seen my message on LegoMinecrafter's talk page that I was making a theme for this wiki. While we wait for him/her to actually respond to any of our messages, could you give me your opinion of what I have done so far? Link! -- Eladkse 21:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't really decided yet, but am edging towards keeping them as they are. The link colour has actually changed to the 'VGHS blue' the rest of the theme uses, and white makes it easier to read. I am also happy to design templates to match if you are interested. Naming of articles To put it bluntly, Rocket Jump were very inconsistent with the gamertags of some characters. Some have spaces in the credit sequences which aren't present in 'in game' graphics. I've just created a load of new articles based off the gamertags in Match 8 of the clan tryouts, but have since found that some of these (but not all) have spaces in the credits. We need to figure out which version is best. This is especially important for BrianD (which I renamed earlier by mistake), where it changes all of the time. Message Hello there, I've seen that you're one of the main (albeit few) editors on the wiki, and since I've found myself enjoying spending many an hour contributing to the wiki, I thought I'd make my existence known to you and introduce myself. I've been chiefly working on Law (whom I adore with all my heart) and BrianD's pages (I'm certain it is infact spelled with no spaces) if you haven't noticed, but I'll begin branching outwards as their pages come to fruition. I've also read your blog posts, so rest assured, your efforts have not been completely for naught. If you could persist in procuring adminship for yourself and/or get the wiki owner to get a decent background and add a space between the words 'Video' and 'Game' in the wiki's title present in the left hand corner of every page, I'm certain that would work wonders for us. ::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, :::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 18:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Rex Axxel Re:re: Message Well, I'm only vaguely familiar on how the adoption process works. Though perhaps this could be of some help, assuming if you haven't already seen it yourself: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Auto_Adoption. Either way, I'd say make a go for it and talk to one of the Community Team people. You certainly meet the criteria. I saw Eladkse's background, and that in addition to a couple of admin-only available editions could make this whole endeavor look much more respectable. Anywho, keep me in the loop if anything exciting occurs. ::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 04:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Just an update on your adoption request. As an admin on Community Central, I regularly respond 'unofficially' to such requests. Yes, you are quite right that the admin needs to be inactive for 60 days. As such, the request will be put on hold until 14 August. - Eladkse (talk) 09:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello again. Greetings comrade, it has been a while indeed since we last spoke. I took a little break from my near-constant editting of the wiki, though now I'm back—for my life is strangely slightly emptier without it. So I've seen that perhaps you'll have adminship by August 14th? Hopefully so, for we are in desperate need of a background change and a space between "Video" and "Game" in the wiki's title title "VideoGame High School", amongst other things. I'll be chiefly working on finishing up Brian D and The Law's page before moving on to Jenny, Ted, and Ki's, but just let me know if you need anything ''(except money). ::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, :::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 23:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ps: Bravo, you've really filled up the wiki—adding at least 30 new pages since I last editted. Checking in Greetings comrade, it's the one and only loveable misanthrope, Rex. I was just checking in to see whats the word on the whole "attaining ownership of the wikia so we can usher in a glorious new age of professionalism and epicness" thing. The wiki is really starting to look fuller, to say the least, so I'm as giddy as a school girl right now. Let me know if anything exciting goes down. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 15:59, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:re: I think I've only seen LegoMinecrafter edit anything once, and that was when I ''first came to the wiki—which was a long,'' long whiles back. And if I'm wrong, and it ''wasn't him, then in that case I've never seen the guy—and I've spent many an hour at ungodly hours editting this forsaken yet lavishing wiki. I'd just keep bugging the CC admins if I were you until they finally give you adminship, because it's been well over 30 days'' at least since he's editted the wiki at all. No worries about school btw—I have upcoming classes as well, but I too will still be around frequently. I make an effort to do something on the wiki every day, which helps the mojo flow, ya know? Once you get adminship we'll have to work though on making the wiki more interactable (via a chat and possibly badges, etc. etc.) to give people inscentive to contribute, because hopefully there'll be more of us come Season 2—at ''least ''one more person. People ''will inevitably come though, interactable or not, because when Season 1 of VGHS premiered, there wasn't an established, nonetheless decent looking wiki, though when Season 2 does... mwah ha ha. ::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, :::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 19:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Ps: Just keep bugging them admins at CC, it's bound to work. Let me know if you need me to vouch for you. I'll eloquently extol your virtues. Quick suggestion Hey again, just have a quick suggestion here: I think we should really work on sprucing up the wiki's main page a bit. I admit, shamefully, that I am not as versed as you are when it comes to the technical implementation of various appealing gizmos and gadgets, so when you get a minute maybe you could see what you could do—maybe browse around other wikis for ideas, ya know? Thanks. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 13:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ps: Keep bugging them admins. Good news I'm not sure if you've noticed but we recently got a new active member to the wiki, Jcdcist, and he's done an exceptional job so far. I've already established contact with him and we've been working together to hammer out some major edits to the wiki (A complete list of all the games in the series which I added into an empty slot in the slider on the main page, improved the pages for OverDrift and DxM and other games, etc.). His presence and our efforts have reinvigorated me—I've already hammered out several major edits out this morning. Anywho, things are looking up, and all we need now is for you to get adminship. :::::::::::::::: With no contempt and even mild enthusiasm, ::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 13:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) P.s.: 4 days ago I filed a request for adminship though explained at length how I'd prefer if they'd give you adminship instead. So far I've gotten no word on it, so maybe you'll want to resend or update your previous request? P.s.s: I added a new poll to the main page by the way in addition to the already existing poll. Just a reminder Greetings comrade, just reminding you (in case you forgot) to attempt to update and/or re-send your application to adopt the wiki. I'll see you when I see you. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 22:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Duely noted, I will attempt to remedy my methods. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 02:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Hey, so I found your adoption request and I added a rather lengthy paragraph endorsing you and making the case as effectively as I could as to why you should finally be made admin of the wiki. Hopefully, this time they will take time out of their day to be reasonable and allow us to turn around this wiki for the better. Anywho, let us cross our fingers comrade! :::::::::::::::::: With no contempt and mild optimism, ::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 03:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ps: I read your blog post and posted my response in the comments. 100 Pages! http://tvtastic.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/homer-simpson-woo-hoo.jpg Admin Rights Hi. I have given you admin (sysop only) rights on the wiki; you cannot fully adopt the wiki given that the bureaucrat is still active. Thank you for the public community agreement, and the messages to the bureaucrat which gave him an opportunity to voice opposition. Please be aware that he can remove these rights if he does object. If he becomes inactive in the future you can apply to fully adopt the wiki at that time. -- Wendy (talk) 03:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC) CONGATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I see you have gained admin powers!! I'm glad everything worked out. i'm looking forward to having you spruce up the wiki. with thanks in advance Jcdcist 04:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations At long last, though it is not full-control over the wiki, congratulations! We indeed have many things to do! Theres the space between the words "Video" and "Game" in the wiki's title, the need for a new background, perhaps add a chat to the wiki so we don't have to constantly go to each other's pages in order to speak, etc. etc.. So much indeed to be done, I look forward to seeing your first adminsterial changes! ::::::::::::::::::: With excessive enthusiasm, :::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 19:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blog post I read your recent blog post updates. No worries, I'm not concerned with attaining adminship, hence why I've been relentlessly advocating you to be the one to assume ownership of the wiki. As long as the wiki has an active admin to spruce it up and make it look professional, then I'm a jolly Jerry, I assure you. ;) :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 19:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) random request One thing me and rex have spoken about on a few occasions is adding a chat so we don't have to go back and forth from each others pages just asking if this is possible ThanksJcdcist 21:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions about the wiki design Hey there, so I just have a few suggestions. I personally find the dark blue to be very overbearing; making it hard to concentrate. Wasn't there a background designed by Eladkse with the VGHS lockers and what not? You could upload that as a background image and revert the dark blue back to the default white color and see how that would look for now. Also, do you have the ability to ennable a chat? You know, at Special:wikifeatures. Maybe badges would be a neat idea as well; it'd make the wiki more interactive. Step-by-step, so that's all I'll suggest for now. ::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, :::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 01:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) re: Sorry It's no problem i was only wondering 02:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Greetings! It came to my attention yesterday that i haven't even mad a minor edit on this wiki in over 4 months! I have been extreemly busy with other things but i plan to be back here for a while now so I can help perfect the wiki right before VGHS Season 2 airs next month (I asume the site will have more traffic at that time). See you around! Jcdcist (talk) 19:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey i had just wondered if you might know what building or school this is filmed in? Greetings comrade Greetings comrade, it has been a while since we last spoke... er... typed. I sincerely hope that you have not suffered from any terminal affliction or grave misfortune since our last encounter. I was just wondering if there was anything on the wiki you have me do/edit to prepare for the coming of Season 2. I will be making a concerted effort to edit on my own, but if there is anything specfically that you would have of me, by all means state your request. With no contempt, Rex Axxel (talk) 19:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) The wiki page simply title 'War' (http://vghs.wikia.com/wiki/War) is in my opinion not a game title but more a reference to Brian playing games involving war and is used as part of a joke, as a result I feel that this page may not be needed Minor Nuisance Greetings comrade. Today I found the VGHS (series) page and the Jenny Matrix page heavily vandalized. It didn't take too long to fix them up again, but I just wanted to let you know about that. I don't like the idea of allowing only allowing certain people the ability to edit pages, but perhaps there is something that can be done to prevent vandalism? At least for certain pages? Either way, I will do what I can to prevent and reverse any and all vandalism to this wiki which we have worked so long and hard to develop. Very much so looking forward to Season 2 and to perfecting our wiki, Rex Axxel (talk) 19:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Message Hi Blaze, I got an email notification saying that our "good buddy" LegoMinecrafter changed your admin powers, i was hoping you finally became a higher rank, however it looks as thoug he took away your sysop? this seems kinda weird that he would come back after all this time to do that dont you think? perhaps there is something the wikia staff can help us here... Reacquiring your adminship The message above this one is from Jcdcist (he forgot to post his signature), and I have only just discovered what has happened. I have reached out and sent him a message and expect to hear back from him soon. We must reacquire your admin status, and in order to do so, you must fill out another admin application explaining to Wikia the situation and make your case. Once you have done that, like last time, Jcdist and I will comment on your application expressing our support for you. Here is the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests. Please let us know when you have recieved our messages and filed a request so we may lend you our support and strengthen your claim to adminship. Rex Axxel (talk) 00:17, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re: I feel your burden my friend; I too cope with depression (dysthymia). It is a burden that I have been afflicted with for many years, and it has influenced every modicum of my being as well as every aspect of my life. And though you and I may not have much in common, nor perhaps suffer from the same specific condition, if the urge or need ever strikes you, you may always contact me. It only makes it more difficult to deal with when you are surrounded by people who simply do not understand first-hand what only a minority of us endure. If you ever wish to contact me for whatever reason, my e-mail which I check regularly is Mr_Dr_Cupcake@aol.com. Always a friend, Rex Axxel (talk) 03:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC) P.s: It appears LegoMineCrafter might return to run the wiki, though he has not reached out to any of us yet. If he truly has returned, then I will do my best to befriend him and ensure the wiki thrives. 174.20.12.103 Hello EternalBlaze I would like to file a complaint on the user 174.20.12.103. They are creating duplicate pages, and those need to be deleted ASAP Argon (talk) 00:34, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Nardox I think this user, along with 108.233.253.207 (they might be the same people) have added false pages to the wiki that should be investigated.Argon (talk) 23:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC)